High quality, high resolution displays are now widely used in various mobile computing devices. Such high resolution displays require fast processing to deliver high resolution imagery, smooth user interface interactions, fast Web page rendering, and quality 3D gaming, among other operations. However, such features may consume a significant amount of power. In order to prolong battery life of a mobile computing device, power consumption of various hardware components of the mobile computing device may be reduced whenever possible without sacrificing noticeable quality of displayed imagery or user interactions.